Wish Fulfillment
by sakuruth
Summary: Following the "Five Things That Never Happened..." pattern, five vignettes. Dawn central; five wishes come true.


Wish One: The Vampire  
  
The downside to living in Sunnydale first struck Dawn when someone she knew was hospitalized with 'severe blood loss' and a nasty neck wound. Nobody she was close to; a boy she saw in the hall, with a locker five down and across the way. But he was almost her age, just a little older, and that night she wept in her mother's arms, unable to articulate the fear and helplessness she felt.  
  
And when he never woke up, and his little sister was out of school for a week and then came back empty-eyed, Dawn wanted to go up and apologize, but she didn't know how words could make it better. So instead she turned her head and started talking to someone else, and when she felt guilty afterwards it was never enough to make her say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Wish Two: The Girl  
  
She sat on the hard stone of the crypt and laughed and smiled adoringly, and wondered inside herself what he used to get his hair like that, and if it would feel soft or gelled or straw-like from the bleach. And when she thought that he noticed her as something more than just Buffy's little sister, she tried to be daring and leaned forward and kissed him, soft and sweet and clumsy. He didn't say no, so she pushed on, sliding closer and opening her lips a little; he tasted like smoke and alcohol, although she'd never admit to anyone else that she knew what alcohol tasted like, and she wondered fleetingly if Janice would ever believe her, or think it just another fantasy. She pushed the thought away and wrapped her arms around him, and he never turned her away, so even if she knew he didn't really want her, she could pretend he wasn't picturing Buffy. When she whispered 'Open your eyes,' he did, and she ignored the fact that his gaze was vacant and that he looked, afterwards, vaguely guilty and used all at once. His hair felt crusty from all the gel, and the black polish on his nails was chipped, and it wasn't quite like all the magazines said it should be but that was okay, too.  
  
* * *  
  
Wish Three: The Demon  
  
Dawn reflected, quite some time after her abduction, that it wasn't all that bad, really. Sure, she was the bride of a demon, but he was a demon with fantastic taste, and pretty nice to her. And she got used to hearing so much music, especially since he was always willing to dance with her if she wanted, or sing for her. That was sweet, especially; he knew every song in existence, and sang her love songs and lullabyes and anything she asked for. Sure, he wasn't human, but he was close enough to tell her over and over how beautiful she was. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him, most of the time, but he treated her like an absolute queen. She definitely wouldn't say they were in love, not like she'd read about in romance novels; her heart didn't flutter when he came near, but he was kind and caring and they had gotten to be rather good friends. And every now and then Anya came to visit, when she wasn't too busy, and even Halfrek, once Anya introduced them. In fact, it was pretty nice, and sure, she had to ignore it when he went out to wreak havoc like he'd done in Sunnydale, but it wasn't too often, and usually there were plenty of people to keep her company. So, when it came down to it, she didn't really mind being the Demon Bride after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Wish Four: The Witch  
  
Dawn looked up when her bedroom door opened, pushing her hair behind her ear self-consciously.  
  
"Hey. I came to apologize fortryingtoendtheworld." Willow slurred the last together in her rush to get the words out, mostly looking down at the carpet at that ratty patch where a pen had passed beyond and left its bloodstains as a reminder that refused to be scrubbed out.  
  
Willow was quiet and abashed and Dawn wanted to be aloof and harsh and cruel after everything, but when she heard the first quiet sniff, she smiled softly, just a little, and got up and ushered her in and closed the door.  
  
"It's okay," she said, and meant it in that 'You didn't really end the world, and we've forgiven you' sort of way.  
  
Willow looked up, and Dawn couldn't help but raise a finger to wipe away the tear rolling down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawnie, it's just the magic and then Tara and then Amy and we were going to be together again, and I just miss her so much..."  
  
Dawn nodded, guiding Willow to sit on the bed and sitting with her and wrapping her arms consolingly around.  
  
"I miss her, too," she whispered, and meant it more than Willow or the rest of them knew, and more like Willow than any of them could have guessed.  
  
And when Willow's arms reached out to hold her, too, she let them; and when her started caressing more than just Dawn's back, in not-so-soothing motions, she responded the same way, and when she finally kissed Willow it was salty and tear-damp and much softer than any boy she'd been with.  
  
That night, Willow tried to apologize for taking advantage of her, and Dawn quieted that with a finger to Willow's lips.  
  
"I liked it," she murmured, and meant it.  
  
* * *  
  
Wish Five: The Potential  
  
Amanda cowered in the corner, hesitant and fearful, while she took matters in hand.  
  
Seconds or maybe a whole minute later, peppered so liberally in dust that it made her sneeze, Dawn returned, triumphant.  
  
"He... you... You killed him, and he just vanished."  
  
She nodded at the girl, shepherded her home; a quick explanation on the walk, and a promise to answer more questions at lunch, and she shooed her back into her house, safe and sound.  
  
At Revello Drive, the house was the usual flurry, but the news made Xander beam with pride, while Willow checked to make sure she was okay and Buffy - when she got back - was so shellshocked to hear it that she thunked down onto the couch, right on top of a pair of the other potentials.  
  
The next day, she joined the other girls in their practices with a thrill of finally being somebody, not just Buffy's little sister. 


End file.
